Yunjae Breathless
by gloriousfry
Summary: Ketika semua gumulan perasaan Yunho memuncak, dan memtuskan membiarkan Jae pergi.


Tittle : Breathless

Rate : PG 13

Genre : Romance

Author : Futagoza/Echa

Cast : Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong–Hwan Hye Na

Senja melabuhkan dirinya ketika langit diatas itu berwarna ke kelopak bunga yang tersibak angin menghantarkanku sendiri merasakan semilir bau mu, mengikuti angin saat langkah kaki,ku jejakan dibayangan diri. Ku menoleh lantas keluar meninggalkan dirimu di sana…

_**You leave me breathless **_  
_**You're everything good in my life **_  
_**You leave me breathless **_  
_**I still can't believe that you're mine **_  
_**You just walked out of one of my dreams **_  
_**So beautiful you're leaving me**_

Ketika ku memejamkan mata, ku meresapi dentuman hati yang mengerang meminta tanggapan pada hatiku yangl ainyang telah sama mencari menyusuri lorong hati yang kosong mencari pembenaran atas akal yang seakan bebal mengerti akan penjelasan dari .. hingga lelah menyergap lalu menyerap pertahanan diri dan hatiku, hingga ku katakan… aku telah putus asa.

Meski senyuman mu tak terbantah adalah sebuah keajaiban yang terhampar nyata padaku, meski hanya sentuhan dan hangat nafasmu adalah angin keindahan, namun lenyap ketika aku mengerejap menyadari kau perlahan mundur merasa terenggut aku tak mampu benafas.

Aku merasa hidup dalam kehampaan tanpamu Jaejoong.

Senyuman tertarik dikedua ujung bibirnya yang merah, terlalu manis bahkan hanya untuk mengingat seperti apa nya yang putih bagai sapuan keindahan lain yang menyatu dengan kulitnya yang tersibak bagai jutaan benang yang nya yang terjulur bergerak menyusuri hentakan ketika dia berinteraksi membuatku nya yang dulu sering menyentuhku kini hanya membunuh rasa sempurna, karena jari-jarinya akan menjadi saksi ikatan mengerling lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu tuxedo nya lalu membuang debu-debu yang tak terlihat dan tak sengaja jatuh dari atas matanya menyiratkan rasa bahagia yang amat sangat hingga ingin ku ungkap bahwa dia tak se-sempurna yang orang lain kira.

Badan nya terkulai lemah disamping bercucuran, bekas beradu dengan gairah yang menyala denganku terpejam- nafasnya terengah saling bersahutan lembut dengan tersenyum saat membalikan tubuhnya terbuka perlahan menyuguhkan mata besarnya padaku yang selalu membuatku tersihir dan tak sedikit membuat sendi-sendi ku terasa balas memandanginya.

Tangan nya bergerak kemudian menyusuri dan mengusap wajahku, hingga saat itu pula jiwaku bergetar mendapati tangan malaikat tengan menyentuhku.

"Jaejoong.."Ujarku saat mataku tak sengaja terpejam ketika tangannya masih saja mengelus lembut wajahku.

"Aku akan menikah.."Ujarnya beralih membelai lembut rambutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum "Kau bercanda?"Kata ku sambil mengambil tangan nya lalu kusimpan di depan perlahan ku tatap matanya yang terus saja menyedot sari-sari normalku.

"_**Kegilaan apa ini yang terus mendera ku ?"**_

Dia menghela nafasnya sebentar "Aku tak bercanda Jung Yunho.."Kata-katanya terasa serius sama saat aku merasakan ada rona kesungguhan ketika ia bilang mencintaiku lalu menyerahkan dirinya berharap ini hanya sekedar kelakarnya yang lain, yang tak pernah berhasil.

Aku membangkitkan tubuhku menghadapnya "Benarkah?"Tanyaku mengangguk kemudian bergerak mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku-mendekap hangat membawaku padanya dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan .. aku sudah gila.. rasanya menyakitkan seperti membuatku tercekik perlahan-lahan hingga aku tak mampu dengan sentuhanya.. meski hanya dengan sentuhan nya namun membuatku serasa menemukan kedamaian otaku bergelora merasakan titik-titik kemarahan yang terus berkumpul dan semakin tak berhasil karena tubuhnya mendekap sayang padaku.

"Hwan Hye Na bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai suamimu?"

Gadis semampai itu melirik mesra Jaejoong garis mukanya memperlihatkan lukisan kebahagiaan yang nyata,Senyuman manis tersungging pada nafasku tercekat berkali-kali ketika sang Pendeta menanyakan hal lain pada keduanya berbinar menghempaskan diriku bahwa hati ini semakin remuk. _**"Rasa cinta yang diberikan padamu palsu wanita bodoh!"**_ umpatan demi kutukan terkumpul di saja itu berbentuk kepulan asap yang pekat tak sedikit asap yang terkepul di tempat ini.

"Aku bersedia.." lebih dari dua kata membuat hatiku semakin tinggal menunggu satu hati untuk menyambut lambaian hati yang manis Jaejoong melipat sebentar kemudian mata besarnya mencari kedalaman mata wanita disampingnya. _**" Jangan seperti itu Jaejoong.. "**_meski hanya senyuman nya saja membuatku semakin dia tersenyum seperti itu hanya untuku bukan orang tahu hati ini seperti apa Jaejoong?Hati ini adalah pusara segala rasa dan memori waktu yang tak lama ku habiskan dengan mu. Dan kini hancur dan berjatuhan tak peduli.

Sang Pendeta berbalik menghadap Jaejoong kemudian sesekali melirik pada Alkitab dihadapan nya, memberikan sedikit rehatan bahagia pada hati sang wanita mendapati separuh hatinya kan segera menyambutnya.

"Kim Jaejoong bersediakan kau menerima Hwan Hye Na sebagai istimu?"Pertanyaan yang sama telah diolontarkan pada mempelai pria.

Saat-saat krusial menghampiri pada titik ini, rasanya seperti berjalan diatas tanah yang tertupi ranjau sepertinya akan baik-baik saja tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana kalau aku mulai melangkah yang berarti mendengarkan pernyataan ia akan menjawabnya dengan anggukan lalu menerimanya atau mungkin melepas dasi tuxedonya kemudian lari membawa tubuhku berlari meinggalkan Gereja.. sungguh-sungguh hanya pikiran semata ku, yang kembali terjorok pada hati yang sudah rusak karena lelah terus mencari tak ingin elegi indah yang kubuat seperti cerita kita terkoyak hebat akhirnya._**"Terserah kau inginkan apa nanti dari ku namun, Jangan katakan itu Jaejoong.."**_

"Aku besedia.."Ujar Jaejoong.

_**Dua hati telah menyatu**_

_**Satu hati telah menyambut**_

_**Hati yang lain**_

Dan hatiku.. hatiku seperti apa untukmu Jaejoong?Apakah hatimu tak sepenuhnya bertaut padaku sejak pertama ?Lantas apa kita?Lantas aku apa ?

Pada akhirnya kotak merah itu dihadapkan pada mereka, kemudian membukanya untuk memakai tali pengikat yang akan terikat di jari manis para sedikit bergetar tangan Jaejoong memastikan kini dirinya tak hanya miliknya tapi wanita dihadapan nya. Aku menggeleng pelan kenyataan sudah menghapiri wajahku seakan menohok hati dan pikiran bahwa segala imajinasiku memang hanya sebuah fantasi. _**"Tidak Kim Jaejoong.."**_

**DOR !**

Bagai gerakan yang lambat, semua sorak-sorai itu berhenti berganti dengan kesunyian bercampur rasa tak Jaejoong tersungkur itu keluar dari badan nya yang terbalut sempurna nya tuxedo yang yang tersimpan di tangan kiriku masih terasa panas dan sedikit mengepulkan asap dari ujungnya.

"Jaejoong ah !" Wanita itu mempelainya tersungkur lemas. _**"Kau mencoba menyelaku?"**_

_**DOR! DOR !**_

Teriakan demi teriakan berbaur saat retakan-retakan di langit-langit Gereja ku tembaki -orang berhamburan berlari pergi keluar-kalang kabut, suasananya tiba-tiba mencekam.. Asap serta debu-debu berjatuhan membuat padangan mata semakin kabur _**"Mereka terlalu berlebihan aku tak membunuh mereka, bukan ?"**_

Jaejoong mengerang, tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah menggeliat menemukan aku yang masih berada di kursi yang paling depan, masih berdiri memandanginya dengan itu ikut menggerakan matanya mencari sosok yang dilihat ketakutan dan kesedihan bercampur keluar dari wajahnya saat matanya melebar mendapati matanya terus mengalir bercampur dengan _eye linernya_ yang ikut terus mengalir di kedua wajahnya yang memsona kini tampak hancur becampur dengan peluh yang mengacaukan riasan nya yang tak tampak menarik lagi.

Jaejoong menatapku, wajah tampan nya tersenyum padaku dengan matanya terlihat sayu dan tak lagi berbinar seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya tangannya terjulur padaku dan sebelahnya lagi sedang memgang perutnya yang terus mengucurkan darah yang tercekat serta keringat dingin nya yang terus mengucur menggambarkan rasa sakitnya, menyergap hati dan naluriku untuk kembali padanya.

"Jaejoooong !" Teriak wanita itu lagi membuat pendirianku buyar tersenyum tipis saat kuangkat sebelah tanganku yang memgang pistol kearah lelaki yang kucintai itu.

**DOR !**

Cipratan darah menghujani pipi serta gaun indah milik gadis semakin melembar ketika mendapati Jaejoongku sudah tak itu terdiam tubuhnya perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang hanya beberapa langkah menggulingkan Jaejoong yang telungkup menghadapnya, menyentuh pipi Jaejoong lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong seperti orang gila lalu memukuli dadanya kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasanya.

"Tidak..tidak.. JAEJOONG JAEJOOONG ! JAEJOONGG !"

Aku masih mematung memandangi mereka, memandangi Jaejoong ku terakhir Gereja yang menggema seakan panggilanku untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tepatku menabur dosa, meski disini tempat pergi berbalik meninggalkan itu masih kugenggam dengan erat meski langkahku sedikit wanita itu terus saja terdengar seakan ingin memecahkan kaca jendela yang ada, dan terasa menggetarkan lantai yang aku pijak.

"_**Maafkan aku Jaejoong, cintaku..**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.."**_

_**the end~**_

XXXXXX

Khuhu hanya sedikit maaf ya, selamat menikmati saran dan kritik jangan lupa.

**Ps: maaf ya, kata-kata terakhirnya basi banget tapi itu yang terlintas diotak aku.**


End file.
